Snapping of the Cross
by asterisms
Summary: Petunia Evans was never a very spiritual person, so it came as no surprise to her parents when she refused to go to church any longer. But they don't know the real reason, and Petunia intends to keep it that way.


**Title: **Snapping of the Cross

**Author: **bats-in-boots

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Summary: **Petunia Evans was never a very spiritual person, so it came as no surprise to her parents when she refused to go any longer. But they don't know the real reason, and Petunia intends to keep it that way. One-shot.

* * *

><p>Petunia Evans stormed up the sidewalk. Never before had she been so angry, well, except that time when Lily stole all of her socks, but that didn't count.<p>

Her parents were confused and a little bit worried when she slammed the door shut behind her, but she really couldn't care less. How could she when she was so upset? She ran up the stairs and dove onto her bed.

As she stared up at the ceiling, she wondered if what she'd heard was true. Did the old ladies in front of her really believe what they were saying? They were talking aout a lot of things, from magic to not attending church, and she couldn't take it anymore. They did the same thing every week.

She bent over the side of her bed, her long, golden blonde hair coiling on the floor, and pulled out a shoe box. She lifted the lid and pulled out an old picture of Lily and herself when they were younger.

Her baby sister was standing next to her on the dock at her cousin's house, and both of them were wearing wide brimmed hats to block the sun. They looked so happy; Petunia longed for those times again, where she could play with her sister and have no doubts about the future.

She dropped the picture into the box and picked up a tiny wooden cross they had made together. Words were carved down the center, _Jesus Loves Me, _the letters were carved in blocky, messy script and the wood was smooth from being held so often.

Without a second thought, she snapped it in half and buried it back underneath all the stuff. She knew that Lily wouldn't have wanted her to do that, but Lily wasn't here now. She was away learning witchcraft at a place called Hogwarts.

Sometimes she cursed the so called gift of magic, and other times she was glad that Lily finally got the chance to escape their little town. She wouldn't be expected to settle down with a man, no, Lily would get to travel and have adventures.

She heard her parents coming up the stairs and shoved the box back under the bed. They knocked on her door and she called for them to come in.

"What's wrong dear?" her mother asked, her bright green eyes worried. Lily's eyes, Lily's perfect eyes, the eyes she would never have. She shook that thought away before crossing her arms.

"I don't want to go to church anymore." She stated. Her father looked confused before clearing his throat.

"Now Petunia, I understand that you don't always have fun there. But you need to," Petunia interrupted before he could finish.

"No! Lily doesn't have to go. Besides, church is for old people." Her mother looked disappointed and she wanted so badly to tell her the truth, but she stopped herself in time for her to speak.

"You now that's not true Pet, your friends go to church too." Her mother sighed. "But I suppose we can't force you." Petunia concealed her surprise by nodding.

Her mother walked lightly to the door, giving her father a questioning glance. He just waved her away before turning back to Petunia.

"Now," he said. "Why don't you tell me the real problem?" His warm brown eyes looked into hers, and for a moment, she actually wanted to tell him. She opened her mouth to speak before changing her mind and closing it, refusing to reply.

Her father sighed before pulling her into a hug. "Your mother's right, we aren't going to force you into this, but at least think about it for a little bit longer." With that said he pulled away and walked out of her room, closing the door softly behind him.

Petunia watched him go with a blank expression on her face. She already made her decision the second she snapped that cross. She was never going to church again.

~oOoOo~

That night, as she lay in bed, she acknowledged the fact that tonight was the first night ever that she hadn't said her prayers. The words that had left her so angry this morning rang through her mind again.

"_I remember a girl, her name was Lily, she was always dong weird things. Witchcraft and the like. I just hope she gets what she deserves in Hell." _

_Well,_ thought Petunia, _if she's going to Hell, at least we'll be together_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I let my friend read this earlier and she was asking me if any of the views in this story are mine. To answer that I have to say that this is pure fiction, and may or may not be influenced by whatever views I might have. Just don't take it too seriously, it's not meant to insult anyone.

I'm actually thinking of doing something bigger with Petunia, and I wanted to see if I could make it work.


End file.
